


What Was Lost

by PuleleHua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Mystery, Romance, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuleleHua/pseuds/PuleleHua
Summary: After the final battle, what once was can never be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

****

What Was Lost

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.  
 **Beta:** None  
 **Author’s Note:** Just watched the Grey’s Anatomy premiere; Meredith didn’t tell Derek. So mad! lol

* * *

I couldn’t breathe. I never imagined this would happen to me. Is it bad for me to wish it on someone else?

Yes.

But I do. It hurts so much. I never thought pain could feel like this. My heart…I can’t even say my heart. It’s been broken into pieces and I don’t know if it will ever be whole again.

I wasn’t even aware; how can something I didn’t know about, be gone and be missed so much?

How can I explain to him the most important thing he’s ever wanted is now gone?

“Love? Thank Merlin, you’re awake.”

I saw him walk into the infirmary. He looks relieved to see me alive.

I don’t want to break his heart though.

He holds my hand in a strong grip, silently begging me to never leave him.

“What’s wrong? You should be happy; Voldemort is gone. We don’t have to hide anymore.”

I should be happy; I never did like keeping secrets from my friends.

I look into his beautiful face and start to cry. 

“Harry…what’s wrong?”

He gently wiped my tears away. He’s never going to forgive me.

“I lost our baby,” I whispered. 

****_~fin_

* * *

Please review!


End file.
